


You

by JustFansHP



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, bit of Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 22:57:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17272727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustFansHP/pseuds/JustFansHP
Summary: Zarlie's first kiss and Charlie's struggle





	You

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my 50th post on this website! This is my 1st Zarlie and I hope you will like it. The hiatus is far from being over so I wanted to give you a bit of my imagination to help you wait for more ep!
> 
> Reminder: English is not my 1st language and I don't have any beta reader.
> 
> Thanks for clicking on this OS. Hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Happy 20biteen!

The mission didn't go as planned. Later, the Legends came back to the Waverider and it took only five minutes before Zari tripped on one of Charlie's empty bottles and it was the last straw. She was pissed.

"Charlie, seriously?" She asked, anger in her tone, showing the bottle to the former shapeshifter.

"What?" Charlie didn't really get why Zari was so mad at an empty bottle.  
"Oh I don't know! Maybe you should pick up your fucking bottle instead of leaving them on the floor and have one of us fall!" Zari explained, getting closer to Charlie, giving her the empty bottle.

"Chill girl! I was going to. The mission side tracked me!" Charlie really hoped to calm Zari down. "What's going on with you anyway? We were starting to get along and I feel like you're always angry at me now." Charlie continued, feeling a bit concern for her new friend.

The thing is, Zari wasn't really mad at Charlie. She was mad at herself for getting feelings for Charlie. She didn't like having this kind of feelings so she tried to focus on everything Charlie did wrong to see if she could stop her feelings. But the thing is, it wasn't working.  
It's been a full minute and Zari still wasn't replying. Charlie got concerned.

"Zari, are you ok?" She asked, worry in her eyes.

Instead of replying, Zari finally followed what her heart was trying to make her do and stopped listening to her brain. She cupped Charlie's face with both hands and kissed her softly.  
It took a second before Charlie kissed her back but it was also really fast for Charlie to break the kiss and leave to her room.

Zari was confused. Her brain started with the familiar "I told you so" and "you shouldn't have done that. She doesn't have the same feelings". At the same time, Zari wanted to see if Charlie was ok and appologize for her behavior so, she went to Charlie's room.  
She knocked on her door and was greeted with Charlie, looking sad, drinking yet another bottle of whatever alcohol Gideon made her.

"Charlie, I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have! I tried to stay angry at you, it was easier than dealing with those weird romantic feeli-" She started, but Charlie cut her mid-sentence.

"You don't have romantic feelings for me Zari. You think you do but we both know you were into Amaya. You said it yourself, Amaya's hot. And now that I look like her, you got confused." Charlie explained.

Now, Zari understood why Charlie left. She thought that Zari only had feelings for her because her stupid comments about how Amaya is hot.

"You couldn't be more wrong! Listen, yes I thought that Amaya was...and is hot. But that's not at all why I have feelings for you. See, I'm pansexual, I don't fall in love with appearance or gender. I fall for personalities, moral, heart and soul. I'm falling for you Charlie because you challenge me, you annoy me, you have a secret heart of gold that you only let us see since you officially joined the Legends. I'm falling for you because you're brave and smart and always have the best comeback at my sarcastic remarks. I'm falling for you because you have the same humor as me, I'm falling for you because you always know how to make me smile. So, don't you dare tell me that I only have feelings for you because you look like my best friend. If you could still shapeshift, it wouldn't matter to me who you would look like. All I care about is who you are on the inside. I only care about you because you're you Charlie."

Well, Zari wasn't expecting to have a speech about her feelings today but the smile on Charlie's face and the kiss that followed were definetly worth it.  
Charlie broke the kiss to speak.

"So, you really think I'm good at comebacks?" She asked, a smirk on her face.  
"Oh shut up!" Zari ordered.  
"Make me!" Charlie added.

Zari didn't need to be told twice. She kissed Charlie again, really liking this turn of event.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it. Kudos & comments are always appreciated. Enjoy the rest of your day/night


End file.
